


Daddy's Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Female Karkat, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makara loves his little partner, and even though she doesn't say anything, she loves him right back.</p>
<p>But dragging the daddy kink into an already questionable relationship? Makara, you are a terrible man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Daughter

You’re her daddy.

You’re pretty sure that neither of you meant this to happen. But really, with that capricious nature of yours, is it honestly any surprise?

It all started during the night, with your fingers sliding up that skirt of hers, stroking the soft skin as your lips press against her ear. Teasing her is a favourite activity of yours-- hearing her gasp, moan for you, and watching her shiver from the slightest touch. So sensitive, your little darling doll; biting down on her ear causes her to cry out, press closer to your hand.

You asked her to call you daddy. She smacked you, and a few hours later, she was riding your cock while calling you daddy, her cheeks bright red and she was enjoying it, wasn't she? As were you.

Really, your little darling is just as depraved as you. But you like it this way, with you teasing her, egging her on, and her blushing, getting angry, trying to act like it’s nothing. Trying to act like she’s better than you, as if she wants nothing to do with it.

It’s lovely. And to be honest, you don’t want it to end at all.

\--

You try to deny it, that you’re protective of her; you’re hardly old-fashioned like that.

But, really. When you visit her at school, and loom over the guys and girls flocked up around her, you make sure to give them the coldest of glares; she’s your little child, and they aren't allowed to harm her.

Since when did you become this obsessive, this protective? You don’t know.

You just smile while she splutters and glares up at you, with a hand on her head to ruffle the mess of hair she has. Then, you turn to leave.

\--

The parental kink is an interesting one. One which can be brought out of the bedroom, and one which you did bring out of the bedroom; there’s some odd sort of satisfaction there, something which makes you happy to care for her.

She’s got her father, but you’re her daddy.

Perhaps you miss it, taking care of a child. Perhaps you miss seeing the happy smile on a kid’s face as you tell them that they've made you proud, or caring for them while they cry. Neither of your kids do so anymore.

But when you see her grades, you praise her. When she needs help, you help her. At least, when she lets you.

You bring her out; you take her around. You buy her some icecream, buy her food, and people around the two of you say that you’re such a cute little family.

It warms your heart. A heart which appears to be terribly cold; you’re a selfish man, after all-- a selfish and cruel man. But there’s a small soft spot for the darling whom you hold in your arms at night, after fucking her until she sobs for more.

It’s a twisted relationship between the two of you. But, one you wish to continue. Even the coldest of people need someone to love, someone who loves them back.

You ruffle her hair, and she smiles. And for once, you smile back at her.

\--

You like having her laying on your chest as she sleeps; she’s so small and precious compared to your large body-- terrifying to many, but not to her. You have an arm wrapped around her, playing with strands of her hair, and hours into the night you tend to watch her, and think. So many what if’s exist, so many uncertainties; it’d be so easy for someone to take you away from her. Maybe one day, she’ll get tired of you, and maybe she’ll leave you for the other one she loves.

The future is scary, and she stirs, blinking and staring up at you whilst making the cutest sound.

Like the utter creep you are, you grope her ass. She squeaks, calls you daddy, blushes, and becomes quiet. You just smirk, leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead.

You’re her daddy, and to be honest, the future doesn’t matter. Not while both of you are happy as you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Giftfic to http://mangrit.tumblr.com/


End file.
